De l'autre côté du traversin
by Margot57
Summary: Recueil d'OS - House et Cuddy se lancent dans la grande expérience qu'est la vie de couple.
1. Porcelaine

_De l'autre côté du traversin_

_Auteur_ : Margot57

_Bêta_ : Eve, encore et toujours !

_Genres_ : Romance, romance, romance, un peu d'humour et peut-être du Hurt/Comfort. Oh, et du Friendship House/Wilson.

_Disclaimers_ : On connaît la chanson ; ni House, ni aucun des personnages de la série ne sont à moi.

_Raiting_ : K+

_N/A_ : En faisant le ménage sur mon disque dur, j'ai (re)découvert une série d'OS Huddy que j'avais écrit l'été dernier, en attendant le retour de House… Sachant que ce ship est probablement mort et enterré, j'arrive un peu après la bataille, mais je me suis dit que ça vous ferez peut-être plaisir de lire des scènes que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de voir à l'écran. Toutes les histoires se passent après le 6x22 ; ayez aussi en tête que je n'avais pas encore vu la saison 7 à ce moment-là :)

* * *

><p><em>Porcelaine<em>

N/A : Un petit OS très court. House doit laisser de côté ses principes pour parvenir à s'en sortir indemne.

Il sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front.

Elle poursuivit sa course le long de son nez, passa le barrage de ses lèvres et finit par s'écraser sur le sol.

Il n'y arriverait jamais. Gregory House n'était pas du genre à reculer face aux défis. Au contraire, il aimait ça. Les énigmes et autres puzzles, c'était son rayon ; il avait résolu des cas qui seraient demeurés de parfaits mystères pour le commun des médecins, il avait sauvé des vies alors que plus rien n'était à espérer, il avait échappé à la mort au moins trois fois…

Et pourtant, dans l'immédiat, il était certain que tout cela avait été d'une facilité déconcertante face à l'épreuve qu'il devait surmonter.

Il déglutit difficilement et faillit reculer.

La blancheur de la chose, sa surface parfaitement lisse, son éclat semblable à celui d'un couteau lui paraissait démoniaque. Menaçante…

La scène semblait hautement improbable, et pourtant, il était certain qu'il ne rêvait pas. Pour cause, il avait bien essayé de cligner des yeux, de se pincer l'avant-bras… Rien n'y faisait. La réalité était toujours devant lui, stagnant en eaux troubles, comme prête à bondir et à lui sauter au visage.

Lentement, il approcha sa main mais ne put se résoudre à toucher l'objet. Non, il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

Il lui fallait faire demi-tour. Oui, la fuite était sa seule chance de survivre. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir vainqueur de ce combat. Il était voué à la défaite, c'était certain.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière et heurta la table dans un bruit mat. Même les meubles s'étaient donné le mot pour s'assurer qu'il accomplisse sa lourde tâche. Il s'appuya sur la surface boisée et respira profondément.

La pièce lui sembla étrangement dangereuse, sous la lumière blafarde de la lampe qui pendait au plafond.

Est-ce qu'elle lui tomberait dessus, s'il faisait un faux pas ?

Est-ce que la sanction serait immédiate, cuisante ?

Très probablement, se dit-il.

Vite. Il fallait agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Est-ce qu'il parviendrait à s'échapper avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive ? Il en doutait. S'il voulait en réchapper, il devait s'occuper de la chose.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha à nouveau. Cette fois, il était prêt à l'affronter. Il retroussa ses manches, la détermination envahit son regard bleu, il serra les poings et se saisit de l'arme qui reposait sur la chaise, juste à sa portée. Il l'ajusta sur son épaule, s'assura qu'elle tenait bien et qu'elle en risquait pas de lui faire faux bond.

Le moment de vérité.

Sa main droite effleura la surface de la chose avant de s'emparer de l'outil qui lui serait indispensable, la clef de son salut. L'objet avait une texture désagréable, mais il ne doutait pas de sa redoutable efficacité.

Il inspira profondément, et plongea l'éponge dans l'évier. Il entendit un soupir et se retourna immédiatement.

« House… Tu es obligé de faire tout ce cirque dès que c'est ton tour de vaisselle ? » demanda Cuddy, exaspérée, en attrapant le torchon qui reposait sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

END


	2. Rodéo

_Rodéo_

_N/A :_ Wilson n'a pas la frite.

* * *

><p>« Ça va ? »<p>

House soupira et résista à l'envie de se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Cela faisait trois semaines que Wilson lui posait cette question environ quinze fois par jour, et aucune réponse ne semblait le satisfaire. Il avait toujours le droit à un speech sur « l'éphémérité du bonheur » ou à un exposé sur « le comportement à adapter lors d'une relation amoureuse ». C'était tout de même assez amusant, que ce soit l'homme qui harcelait House depuis des années pour qu'il tente quelque chose avec sa patronne qui se fasse un point d'honneur à lui rappeler qu'il allait très rapidement se rendre compte que sa relation était aussi fragile qu'une brindille. Si le diagnosticien avait toujours cru qu'il était un homme complexe, il n'avait jamais pensé que Wilson était le plus impénétrable des casse-têtes chinois... Enfin, juif dans son cas.

« Pour conserver ma sainteté d'esprit et ton intégrité physique, je ne répondrai pas à cette question. » soupira House en se saisissant d'une frite.

« C'est important pour moi, de savoir que tu vas bien ! » répliqua l'oncologue, les sourcils froncés.

« Oh pitié, épargne-moi ton discours de l'amitié... Je suis grand, je n'ai plus besoin qu'on me dise sans arrêt ce que je dois faire! »

« Tu es _heureux_ House ! Et tu n'es pas habitué à ce sentiment ! Je veux tout simplement t'aider à t'y habituer... »

« En me répétant quatre mille fois par jour que tout ça va très vite se terminer ? Tu m'excuses deux secondes, je vais aller t'imprimer un diplôme du meilleur ami. Tu le veux en couleur ou en noir et blanc ? »

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, résigné. Il avait tout simplement... Peur. Il savait que House avait tendance à s'emballer très -trop- vite et il ne voulait pas qu'il se plante sur ce coup-là. Cuddy était la femme de sa vie, et il n'aurait pas d'autre chance s'il agissait comme un imbécile. Bon, certes, l'oncologue était conscient qu'il insistait peut-être un peu trop mais il partait du principe qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

« Je fais ça pour ton bien. Et inconsciemment, je suis sûr que tu es... Reconnaissant. »

« Plus con que sciemment en tout cas... » marmonna House en s'attaquant cette fois-ci à son steak haché.

« Tu as fait le bon choix. Tu aurais pu te dérober, mais pour une fois, tu as saisi le taureau par les cornes... »

« Pas sûr que Cuddy apprécie la métaphore. Bon, c'est vrai qu'on a fait pas mal de rodéo, cela dit... »

« Tu ne peux pas être attentif pour une fois dans ta vie ? » s'énerva Wilson, dont la patience était mise à l'épreuve de manière croissante, ces temps-ci.

« Tu ne peux pas te la fermer une fois dans ta vie ? Tu fais peur à mon steak ! » ironisa House. Il aspira bruyamment ses dernières gorgées de soda, enfourna sa part de tarte aux pommes et se leva pour quitter la cafétéria.

« C'est toujours agréable de parler avec toi ! Á plus Wilson. Passe le bonjour à cette chère Sammy. Je suis sûr que je lui manque... »

Sur ce, le diagnosticien saisit son plateau et claudiqua jusqu'à la sortie. L'oncologue remarqua qu'il boitait légèrement plus que d'habitude. S'il avait un problème, il aurait aimé que son ami lui en parle ! Mais il était trop borné, et il savait qu'il préférerait se faire piétiner par un troupeau d'éléphants plutôt que de lui faire part de ses soucis. Surtout si ça concernait sa relation avec Cuddy... Il secoua la tête et planta prudemment sa cuillère dans son pudding. Mangeable, décréta-t-il en avalant une bouchée du flan jaunâtre.

_END_

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà les deux premiers, j'espère que ça vous plaît ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez :) Je poste les deux suivants très bientôt !<em>


	3. Question réponse

_Question réponse_

N/A : Cuddy a besoin d'une réponse.

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires encourageants ! Vous êtes géniaux : )_

* * *

><p>« Chinois ou thaï ? »<p>

House leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur l'épisode de General Hospital, ignorant totalement la question qu'on venait de lui poser. Malheureusement, l'ignorance ne marchait jamais et il retint un cri de protestation quand l'écran se fit noir.

« Quoi encore ? » grogna-t-il. Dwayne allait dire à Sara qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs !

« Tu pourrais te donner la peine de répondre, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le diagnosticien leva les yeux et croisa le regard noir de Cuddy. Ok, elle était de mauvais poil. Il fallait donc qu'il choisisse correctement ses mots s'il ne voulait pas dormir sur le canapé...

« Sincèrement, j'en ai rien à faire. »

Mmmmh. Pas terrible.

« Comment ça, tu n'en as rien à faire ? Si je ne te demande pas, tu me fais un scandale ! Je te demande ton avis, et tu te plains encore ! Tu es impossible House ! »

Rouge de colère, la doyenne croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fusillant son employé -et amant- du regard. Elle avait la désespérante impression de s'adresser à un mur. Sentant que la dispute était imminente, elle respira profondément avant de se lancer.

« Ecoute… Ça n'est pas facile pour toi, mais ça ne l'est pour personne ! C'est important que tu me dises ce que tu veux. »

« Toi, tu as encore piqué les magazines féminins de Wilson… » marmonna le diagnosticien en attrapant le livre qui était posé sur la table basse. Un polar qu'il avait commencé il y a si longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de l'intrigue.

« Je crois que je vais y aller avant que ça se termine en combat à mort. »

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre et prit son sac à main qui reposait à côté du canapé. Elle s'apprêtait à se saisir de sa veste quand une main ferme attrapa son poignet.

« On commande chinois, ça te va ? » soupira-t-il, s'avouant plus ou moins vaincu. Elle sourit et prit le téléphone.

* * *

><p>« Tu veux aller au parc ou au jardin botanique ? »<p>

Et voilà, elle recommençait ! Elle ne pouvait pas prendre une décision sans lui poser dix questions au préalable… Déjà qu'il avait fait l'effort d'accepter de sortir avec Rachel, ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment pour l'énerver. Il serra les poings et jeta un coup d'œil par terre, où la petite s'amusait à défaire ses lacets. Elle tendit fièrement les deux fils de sa chaussure droite et entreprit de… Se les mettre autour du cou. House poussa un soupir et enleva brusquement les « jouets » des mains du bébé. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle se mit à pleurer, détruisant définitivement les tympans du diagnosticien.

« Ce n'est rien, ma chérie. » la rassura sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle lança un regard noir à son compagnon et ajusta la petite sur sa hanche.

« Excuse-moi d'avoir empêché ta fille de s'étrangler. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais lui chercher une bouteille d'eau de Javel si tu veux… »

« House ! »

Exaspéré, le diagnosticien ouvrit la porte d'entrée et fit quelques pas dehors.

« Je voudrais savoir où tu l'emmènes. »

« A la déchetterie. Il y a plein de trucs pour enfants, là-bas ! »

Au regard qu'elle lui lança, il comprit que ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de faire de l'humour. Elle ferma le blouson de Rachel et la poussa gentiment dehors.

« Courir ! » s'exclama joyeusement la petite en se lançant à la poursuite d'un malheureux papillon. Evidemment, elle trébucha sur le premier caillou qu'elle rencontra et fit un vol plané dans l'herbe.

« C'est pas vrai… » gémit House en attrapant la petite sous les aisselles, s'assurant qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal. « Ouvre un peu les yeux au lieu de traumatiser les pauvres bestioles ! »

« Le jardin botanique est plus près, reprit Cuddy, bien décidée à se faire écouter. Mais au parc, il y a un t-o-b-o-g-g-a-n et Rachel adore ça… »

« Pas besoin d'épeler, je sais comment ça s'écrit. »

« Si elle entend le mot et que vous n'y allez pas, elle va faire une crise. »

« Bon, eh bien va pour le parc. Y aura sûrement d'autres parents qui pourront s'occuper d'elle ! Relax, c'est une blague. Je ne la lâcherai pas des yeux une seconde ! Sauf si une jolie fille passe dans le coin, évidemment ! »

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un violent coup sur l'épaule et un regard noir supplémentaire.

* * *

><p>« Tu veux manger en salle ou sur la terrasse ? »<p>

House considéra le pot de fleur posé sur un socle en bois, et se demanda si elle comprendrait son envie soudaine de le jeter par terre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tous les jours, il devait répondre à une quantité de questions qui étaient existentielles pour elle alors que lui… Il s'en fichait complètement. Manger thaï ou chinois, aller au parc ou au jardin botanique, l'aider à choisir entre la robe ou la jupe… Trop, c'était trop ! Comment faisait-elle pour se décider avant d'être avec lui ? Elle devait bien avoir un miroir magique ou quelque chose dans le genre !

« Je vais te laisser la responsabilité de prendre cette décision ô combien difficile. »

« Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! »

Et voilà. Ils allaient encore se donner en spectacle, se dit-il en soupirant.

« Nous sommes en couple House ! Nous sommes deux ! Donc lorsqu'il y a un choix à faire, on le fait ensemble ! »

« Mais ce n'est même pas un choix ça ! Ça ne va pas changer le cours de notre vie si on reste assis deux heures sur des chaises en formica ou sur la banquette ! »

« Bon, et bien, puisque c'est comme ça, moi je vais sur la terrasse. Toi, tu n'as qu'à aller dans la salle… Tu vois, j'ai pris une décision pour nous deux ! » ironisa t'elle en se dirigeant à grand pas vers les tables en métal.

« Cuddy… »

Il la rejoignit et prit place en face d'elle. Elle avait les bras croisés et prenait bien soin de détourner le regard, évitant soigneusement de croiser ses yeux bleus.

« Je m'en fous pas mal des différentes possibilités… Ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit ensemble, d'accord ? »

Il grimaça, constatant à quel point ses propos étaient ridicules. Cette femme le rendait complètement stupide, se dit-il en voyant un sourire illuminer son visage.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à mon Gregory House ? »

« 'Ton' Gregory House ? » fit-il remarquer.

« Oui, tu es à moi. »

Il secoua la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. C'était toujours comme ça, les disputes avec Cuddy. Au début il avait l'impression qu'ils ne se réconcilieraient jamais, mais ils finissaient toujours par réussir à réparer les pots cassés. Cela faisait vingt ans qu'ils opéraient ainsi, et ce n'était pas près de changer !

* * *

><p>Elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit, histoire de ne pas réveiller Rachel qui avait été placée sous la garde de Wilson pour la soirée. House la suivit, -nettement moins discret évidemment-, et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant l'oncologue endormi sur le canapé, un magazine ouvert dissimulant son visage.<p>

« Wilson ? » appela Cuddy en lui secouant l'épaule, s'assurant que son diagnosticien se tenait à une distance respectable et n'userait pas de son génie pour réveiller son ami.

« Mmmh… » Il se redressa brusquement et la revue tomba par terre, au pied du canapé.

« Rachel t'a fatigué à ce point ? » ironisa House en allant se chercher à boire dans le frigo.

« Non, non, elle a été adorable ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à la coucher mais dans l'ensemble, ça a été. Bon, je vais y aller moi… »

« Ça ira ? Vous pouvez toujours dormir ici si vous ne vous sentez pas de prendre le volant… »

« Merci Lisa, c'est gentil, mais Sam doit m'attendre ! »

Wilson se leva, rassembla ses affaires, salua ses amis et quitta la maison.

« Enfin seuls ! » sourit House en prenant sa compagne par les hanches.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment prudent. Il aurait dû dormir ici… »

« Arrête de te faire du mouron ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois où il a dû venir me chercher en plein milieu de la nuit… »

« Et tu en es fier, en plus… » soupira Cuddy en se dégageant de son étreinte. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille, dont la porte entr'ouverte laissait filtrer la lumière produite par la veilleuse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, constatant que son petit bout dormait à poings fermés.

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. C'était juste un exemple… Un mauvais exemple, soit dit en passant. »

« Je ne suis pas Wilson, moi. Si un jour tu t'enivres, il est hors de question que je vienne te chercher à l'autre bout de la ville ! »

« Hey ! On ne va pas encore se disputer ? »

« Non. » admit Cuddy en se retournant pour faire face à son compagnon. Il lui sourit et saisit son menton pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Machinalement, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se détacha, un sourire mutin aux coins des lèvres.

« Canapé ou lit ? »

_END_


	4. Sakado

_Sakado_

N/A : C'est pas gagné pour House.

* * *

><p>« <em>Sakado Sakado !<em> »

House fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur l'écran de la télévision. Il était en train de jouer avec son yo-yo et, accessoirement, de surveiller Rachel. La petite était assise sur le canapé, le pouce dans la bouche et sa peluche étroitement serrée dans ses bras. A l'occasion, elle battait des mains avec ravissement quand quelque chose semblait lui plaire, et tentait de répéter les mots qu'elle entendait. Un sac à dos violet était en train de chanter d'une voix nasillarde, et une multitude d'objets complètement absurdes se répandirent sur l'écran. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc, encore ?

« Sakado, Sakado ! » répéta Rachel en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Intrigué, House se leva de son fauteuil et vint rejoindre la petite, histoire de voir quelle émission particulièrement naïve et moralisatrice la rendait si sage.

« C'est un sac qui parle ? C'est n'importe quoi ! »

Rachel lui lança un regard noir –House était sûr que Cuddy lui avait fait subir des heures d'entraînement intense- et désigna l'écran de son index. Apparemment, elle ne semblait pas troublée par l'irréalité de la chose… Bon, certes, elle n'avait que deux ans mais tout de même ! Une petite fille accompagnée d'un singe en moon boots prirent la place du sac et se mirent à danser autour d'un arbre qui se balançait au rythme d'une musique suraigüe.

« Pas étonnant que tu sois en retard pour ton âge si tu regardes des imbécillités pareilles ! »

« Chuuuuuut ! »

House poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et tira la langue en guise de réplique. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de garder la gamine ? Enfin, accepté… Cuddy lui avait _légèrement_ forcé la main. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de déjeuner quand son bippeur avait retentit, ce qui était déjà un fort mauvais signe. Elle avait dû partir immédiatement et n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir la baby-sitter. Résultat, il avait eu droit à un flot de recommandations, à un « ciao » express et à une porte qui claque. Boooon. A l'écran, le singe en moon boots était en train de pointer du doigt un renard qui avait l'air passablement niais. House se saisit de la télécommande et changea de chaîne, préférant un match de base ball à un dessin animé abêtissant. C'était sans compter sur Rachel, dont la lèvre supérieure se mit à trembler dangereusement. Une seconde plus tard, elle hurlait tel un loup affamé et de grosses larmes tombaient en cascade sur ses petites joues rebondies.

« DORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » hurla t-elle en gigotant dans tous les sens.

« Tu peux baisser d'une cinquantaine de ton avant que je te fasse avaler la table basse ? »

« DORA DORA DORAAAAAAAAAA ! »

House se boucha les oreilles et se pencha en avant. Rachel se mit debout sur le canapé et se mit à frapper le diagnosticien à l'aide de ses petites mains.

« J'ai l'air d'un djembé ? » s'exclama t-il en attrapant la fillette sous les aisselles et en la maintenant fermement sur ses genoux. Rien à faire, elle avait décidé de se transformer en asticot et se laissa glisser par terre, tombant à genoux d'une manière tout à fait théâtrale.

« Ecoute Molière, on va faire un marché tous les deux. Si tu la boucles, je te laisse t'empiffrer de toutes les saloperies qui te sont normalement interdites. »

« DORAAAAAAA ! »

« D'accord, je t'achète un poney aussi. »

« Do… Ra… » hoqueta la petite, ses grands yeux marrons tournés vers House.

« T'es dure en affaire ! Je te construis une navette spatiale ? » tenta le diagnosticien, en vain. Résigné, il changea de chaîne et tomba sur les _Simpson_.

« Voilà un dessin animé digne de ce nom ! »

Peu convaincue, Rachel s'arrêta cependant de pleurer et regarda l'image d'un air méfiant. Les personnages colorés semblèrent lui plaire et elle escalada à nouveau le canapé, prenant ses aises à côté de House.

« Dora ? »

« Non, ça c'est Barney, un ivrogne complètement allumé ! »

Le diagnosticien fronça les sourcils. Bon, finalement, elle était peut-être un peu jeune pour ce genre de chose. Il changea à nouveau de chaîne mais rien ne lui sembla abordable, à part…

« Doraaaa ! »

Rachel battit des mains et se mit à rire sans raison apparente.

« Il te manque vraiment une case, à toi. »

« _C'est gagné c'est gagné !_ »

« Gagné gagné ! »

Et voilà… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à reprendre son yo-yo pour se distraire, puisqu'une gamine de 2 ans l'avait obligé à adapter son programme télé ! Du coin de l'œil, il continua de regarder le dessin animé. La petite fille et son singe violet étaient toujours en train de parlementer avec le renard niais et demandaient aux téléspectateurs de répéter diverses phrases. Rachel le faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, même si un mot sur deux était incompréhensible. Bizarrement, House s'était très vite adapté à la petite fille. En sortant avec Cuddy, il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix mais il pensait que ce serait plus… Difficile, voir insurmontable. Bon, il n'était pas du genre à la couvrir de baiser et à s'extasier dés qu'elle faisait la moindre chose insignifiante, mais à sa manière, il avait apprit à apprécier Rachel. Cuddy semblait l'avoir remarqué, alors elle faisait tout son possible pour lui refourguer la petite à la moindre occasion. Rachel ne semblait pas perturbée par la « disparition » de Lucas et elle s'adaptait très facilement au nouveau compagnon de sa mère. Bizarre, tout de même, de constater à quel point tout pouvait changer si vite. Le portable de House se mit à vibrer et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit que Maman Cuddy venait aux nouvelles.

« _House ? Ca va ?_ »

« Super. La gosse est en train de colorier le mur avec le tube de ketchup. Elle descendrait pas de Pollock par hasard ? »

« _House ! _»

« Relax ! Tu me crois complètement irresponsable ? »

« _Je dirais plutôt partiellement. Que fait Rachel ? Elle dort déjà ? _»

« Elle regarde un dessin animé stupide.»

_« Elle est un peu jeune pour la chaîne parlementaire, navrée… Ca se passe comment ? »_

« Et bien le singe violet vient de se faire enlever par une bestiole et la gamine avec le nombril à l'air est en train de sautiller partout… »

_« House ! Je m'en fiche des aventures de Dora l'Exploratrice ! Comment ça se passe avec Rachel ? »_

« Ca va. Pas la peine de te faire un sang d'encre. »

« _Bon. C'est la folie ici, il y a eu un accident de train près de Princeton…_ »

« Et tu ne me demandes pas de débarquer séant pour coller des pansements ? »

« _Rachel ne peut pas s'auto-garder. Je te laisse. A tout à l'heure._ »

« Ouais, à plus. »

House raccrocha et constata que la petite fille luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il était l'heure de sa sieste, mais il ne serait pas facile de l'emmener au lit tant qu'elle serait en train de regarder son émission… Mais si elle ne dormait pas, Cuddy allait lui tomber dessus. Il inspira profondément et se mit debout, se préparant psychologiquement à faire face à d'importantes nuisances sonores.

« Bon, la Terreur, il est l'heure d'aller faire un petit somme. »

« Dora ! »

« Dora va aussi aller faire la sieste avec son singe violet aux yeux globuleux ! »

La petite secoua la tête. Heureusement pour House, le dessin animé touchait à sa fin et Rachel était épuisée. Elle se laissa emmener jusqu'à sa chambre et accepta d'être saucissonnée dans sa turbulette sans trop s'en plaindre.

« Bon, et tu dors hein ! Jusqu'à demain matin si possible. »

« Dodo ! »

« Oui, c'est ça. Allez. »

House ferma doucement la porte et se dirigea à nouveau vers le canapé. Il saisit son portable pour envoyer un SMS à Cuddy.

_« R est au lit. C'est gagné ! »_

_END_

* * *

><p><em>Je m'étais bien marrée en écrivant celui-là, parce que j'étais en train de surveiller ma nièce qui regardait... Dora l'Exploratrice ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, continuez comme ça :D Les deux OS suivants arrivent très bientôt !<em>


	5. Le confort relatif du canapé

_Le confort relatif du canapé_

_N/A_ : _Où House se familiarise avec les meubles._

_Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir :)_

* * *

><p>Décidément, il allait finir par y être habitué, à ce foutu canapé.<p>

Il était plus de deux heures du matin, mais il lui était impossible de trouver le sommeil. Cela faisait trois quart d'heure que Cuddy l'avait « viré » du lit et le souvenir de leur dispute était encore bien présent dans son esprit. Oh, ça leur arrivait très souvent, de se crier dessus… Pour un oui ou pour un non, pour des raisons plus ou moins valables. N'empêche que chaque conflit finissait par se résoudre, rendant leur couple un peu plus fort. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait House. Avec Stacy, ils se prenaient très souvent la tête, mais ils n'avaient jamais réellement pensé à se séparer avant… Avant. Dans 90% des cas, le diagnosticien finissait par faire le premier pas, parce qu'il était responsable de la dispute. C'était plus facile pour lui, de se dire qu'il ne changeait pas et qu'il était toujours le même emmerdeur. S'il été capable de faire beaucoup de chose pour Cuddy, il ne voulait pas changer. Parce qu'il avait toujours été ce con associable et, qu'au fond, c'était comme ça qu'elle était censée l'aimer. L'aimer… C'était toujours difficile pour lui quand elle lui disait les trois mots sacrés. Elle ne le faisait pas souvent, mais il se sentait toujours terriblement mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire et qu'il avait trop peur de souffrir. S'il perdait Cuddy, s'en était fini pour lui. Il remonta le plaid sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux.

* * *

><p>Cuddy soupira et se retourna encore une fois dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était simple, elle n'arrivait plus à dormir sans lui. Enfin, si, elle dormait, mais pas de ce sommeil réparateur que lui garantissait une nuit dans les bras de House. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de leur première nuit, après Trenton. Hésitant, il avait fini par entourer ses hanches et l'avait serré contre lui. Elle lui avait rendu son étreinte et avait immédiatement sombré dans le sommeil. Ça avait été facile, à l'époque. Comme si rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait d'être avec House, qu'elle n'avait jamais douté une seconde du fait que leur couple serait invincible. Qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble, sans jamais se séparer. C'était la vision utopique qu'elle se faisait du grand amour… Mais pas avec House. Elle l'aimait, de ça elle en était à peu près sûre, mais ils avaient tellement de différends qu'il lui arrivait d'en douter. Est-ce que, après tout, ce n'était pas ce jeu du chat et de la souris qu'elle trouvait si grisant dans leur relation ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas le fait de se chercher, de poser l'orteil sur les limites sans jamais les franchir ? Le cercle vicieux de la tentation duquel ils ne seraient jamais sortis… Mais les années passaient et elle ne voulait pas finir toute seule. Elle avait essayé avec Lucas, mais elle s'était rendu compte de la mascarade qu'était leur couple au moment où il lui avait offert une bague de fiançailles. Non, elle ne choisirait pas la sécurité. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait et ce n'était pas son genre. En commençant à sortir avec House, elle pensait avoir fait le bon choix. Mais elle se sentait tellement stupide parfois… Il faisait des efforts considérables, et ça l'effrayait. L'effrayait de voir à quel point il serait facile de le faire souffrir, même inconsciemment. Une larme s'écrasa sur l'oreiller et elle se dit qu'elle aurait grand besoin de ses bras puissants autour d'elle en cet instant.<p>

* * *

><p>House poussa un grognement et recouvrit ses yeux de son avant-bras. Décidément, Morphée se faisait désirer ! Il aurait pu rentrer chez lui après la dispute, mais ça n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Et puis de toute façon, il était tard et Cuddy ne l'aurait pas laissé conduire. Ils s'étaient fâchés pour une broutille… House avait passé la soirée avec Wilson, et il avait appelé Cuddy vers onze heures du soir pour lui dire qu'il venait dormir chez elle. Sur le coup, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de soirée. D'abord Wilson, et ensuite, elle. Seulement quand il avait ouvert la porte à minuit et demi, elle lui avait fait une scène, lui reprochant de venir aussi tard alors qu'elle était fatiguée, qu'elle avait eu une grosse journée et qu'elle aurait aimé dormir tranquillement. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas su comment réagir. De toute évidence, quoiqu'il dise, il ne pouvait rien faire pour se racheter dans l'immédiat. Il avait choisi de l'ignorer, avait haussé les épaules et s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain le temps de se mettre en pyjama. Quand il était sorti de la pièce, elle était assise en tailleurs sur le lit et avait l'air furieuse. Il avait soupiré, lui avait souhaité bonne nuit et s'était exilé vers le canapé. C'était la deuxième fois en peu de temps qu'il se retrouvait à dormir sur le fauteuil, et il espérait sincèrement que cela ne deviendrait pas une habitude. Non seulement parce que le confort du canapé était relatif, mais parce qu'il aimait mieux dormir avec Cuddy que tout seul. Il essaya à nouveau de fermer les yeux, mais rien n'y faisait. Encore une nuit blanche…<p>

* * *

><p>Cuddy se redressa et appuya sa tête contre le mur, derrière elle. Entre House et Wilson, il y avait un lien qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. De l'amitié, une sorte de fraternité, de l'amour peut-être, de la haine sûrement. Elle aimait beaucoup l'oncologue, elle ne lui reprochait pas de vouloir passer du temps avec son meilleur ami mais… Mais. Le problème, c'est qu'elle était toujours un peu jalouse de les voir ensemble, en train de discuter, de rire ou de manger à la cafétéria. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre entre eux, parce qu'elle savait que l'amitié de Wilson était une des choses les plus importantes pour House. Peut-être même LA plus importante. Seulement, elle ne pouvait rien faire face à ça. Sachant très bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir, elle soupira et se leva pour tenter de réparer les pots cassés.<p>

House ouvrit un œil quand il sentit une présence dans le salon et se redressa pour laisser de la place à Cuddy. Elle secoua la tête et resta debout, les bras croisés. Il fit semblant de ne pas voir qu'elle avait pleuré, même s'il détestait ça. Face aux larmes, il se sentait totalement impuissant.

« Je suis désolé. » déclara-t-il, les yeux rivés sur sa couverture.

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Non. Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu ne sais même pas _pourquoi_ tu devrais l'être. »

« Lisa… » soupira-t-il. Il n'employait que rarement son prénom parce que pour lui, elle resterait toujours « Cuddy ».

« Ce n'est pas facile. » souffla-t-elle.

« Ca, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… »

« J'ai réagi excessivement, je sais. Mais… Je ne veux pas partager. Soit tu passes la soirée avec Wilson, soit avec moi. »

« C'est un ultimatum ? »

Cuddy le regarda une seconde. Est-ce que c'en était un ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas faire un choix.

« Non. Je comprends que tu veuilles passer du temps avec Wilson. C'est ton meilleur ami. »

« Ecoute… Je sais que j'aurais dû venir plutôt. Ou pas du tout. Mais je n'ai plus dix-sept ans Cuddy, et je ne veux pas avoir à te présenter un mot d'excuse dès que je rentre après dix-huit heures… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. »

« Alors, quoi ? »

Elle s'assit finalement à l'autre bout du canapé et tritura un instant la dentelle de sa nuisette.

« Je ne sais pas. Je sais qu'il faut faire quelque chose seulement… Quoi ? »

« Les gens ne changent pas. Je ne changerai pas, toi non plus. Il faut juste trouver… Un compromis ? » proposa-t-il.

« Quel genre de compromis ? Ça me rappelle le temps où Wilson sortait avec Amber… Cette stupide histoire de garde alternée. Je ne veux pas de ça. »

« Si tu t'entendais avec Sam, ce serait plus facile. »

House ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait que Cuddy ne pouvait pas voir l'ex de Wilson et il s'amusait souvent de cette situation.

« Arrête. Ça n'arrivera jamais et tu le sais bien ! »

« Je ferais un effort, OK ? Je ne passerai plus ici après vingt heures. »

« D'accord. »

Cuddy sourit et passa le bras de House autour de ses épaules. Il la laissa faire et la serra contre lui.

« Bon, il faut que considères cette critique comme étant constructive… » commença le diagnosticien.

« Quoi ? »

« Ton canapé est vraiment pourri. »

Cuddy éclata de rire.

« Ça tombe bien, il y a un lit qui nous attends. »

_END_


	6. Transition

_Transition_

_N/A :_ Un passage vers un autre monde.

* * *

><p>House était assis dans son fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de sa mini télévision. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de se cacher, tout le monde sachant très bien ce qu'il faisait à la place de ses heures de consultation. D'ailleurs, Cuddy n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber dessus… Au travail, ils oubliaient presque qu'ils étaient en couple. C'était toujours les mêmes débats des biopsies accordées ou refusées, des avocats voulant faire interner House qui se succédaient, comme si, au fond, rien n'avait changé. Même si leur relation n'était plus secrète depuis longtemps, Cuddy tenait à rester discrète. En parlant du loup… La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la jeune femme entra dans le bureau, une fureur mûrement travaillée déformant quelque peu son visage.<p>

« Consultation ! Maintenant ! »

« Une phrase doit être composée d'un sujet, d'un verbe et de… »

« House ! Ce n'est pas le moment de donner des leçons de grammaire ! Il y a une foule de patients qui ont besoin d'être soignés ! »

« Et il y a une foule de médecin qui n'ont que ça à faire. Moi, je suis occupé. »

« Arrête ça immédiatement. »

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec de grands yeux qui se voulaient innocents.

« De me pousser à bout… D'être insupportable ! De faire n'importe quoi ! »

« Je suis payé pour faire de ta vie un enfer. J'vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ! »

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Parfois, elle se demandait si la frontière entre l'amour et la haine n'était pas encore plus mince que ce qu'elle croyait. Tant pis pour lui. Il ferait ses cinq heures de consultations supplémentaires ce week-end, alors qu'ils avaient prévu de sortir. Elle claqua la porte, et l'atmosphère changea. Comme envolée, la tension rendait l'air plus respirable maintenant qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Evidemment, elle lui manquait déjà, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

* * *

><p>« Si tu n'as pas ramené de pain, tu peux faire demi-tour immédiatement ! »<p>

« Bonjour à toi aussi ! » ironisa House en refermant la porte d'entrée.

Cuddy était occupée à faire manger Rachel qui semblait décidée à refuser chaque cuillérée de purée que sa mère lui proposait. L'arrivée du diagnosticien était une distraction en or, et la petite se mit à sourire.

« Mange ta purée, microbe. Faite à base de pommes de terre issues de l'agriculture biologique ! » récita House en lisant l'emballage de la préparation qui gisait sur l'évier.

« Nan ! C'est pas bon ! »

Cuddy soupira et fit une dernière tentative –infructueuse.

« Je n'ai pas ramené une baguette mais j'ai mieux. »

« Ah bon ? Deux baguettes ? House, je t'avais demandé de ramener du pain… C'est quand même pas si compliqué ! »

« J'ai acheté des beignets. Pommes cannelle, tes préférés ! »

Evidemment, Rachel n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation et elle se mit à taper des pieds sur sa chaise haute, tenant à faire savoir à tout le monde qu'elle existait et que les beignets étaient décidément plus à son goût que la purée, aussi biologique soit elle.

« Bravo ! Félicitations ! House… Elle mange n'importe quoi en ce moment ! »

Le diagnosticien haussa les épaules et goûta la fameuse panade que la fillette refusait obstinément d'avaler.

« Mmmh. Pas terrible ce truc. »

Désespérée, Cuddy lâcha la cuillère en plastique qu'elle tenait dans la main et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Parfois, la vie avec House lui faisait regretter le temps où elle était célibataire… Elle savait qu'il avait du mal avec les enfants -même s'il semblait apprécier Rachel- et sans s'en rendre compte, il sabotait les bases de l'éducation transmise par sa directrice. Elle inspira profondément, décidant qu'une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

« Bon eh bien maintenant, c'est toi et moi… Et la purée bio. Donc, on va faire un deal : si tu manges la moitié de ton assiette, tu auras le droit à une moitié de beignet. Si tu la manges en entier, tu as le beignet en entier. Ça marche ? » proposa House. Au départ réticente, Rachel finit par enfourner une cuillère de purée… Puis deux, puis trois, jusqu'à ce que la mixture soit totalement liquidée. Le diagnosticien ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il ébouriffa les cheveux de la petite qui réclamait déjà son beignet. Tiens, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ça, d'ébouriffer les cheveux des gamins…

* * *

><p>House était allongé sur le lit, les bras en croix, les yeux fixés sur l'applique de la lampe qui pendait au plafond. Cuddy était partie coucher Rachel et en l'attendant, il se retrouvait seul avec ses pensées. Il aimait sa nouvelle vie. Il aimait les changements qui l'avaient rendue plus joyeuse même s'il craignait toujours que tout se termine brusquement. Parce que dès qu'il voyait Cuddy franchir la porte de son entrée, de son bureau ou de n'importe quelle pièce, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne la passerait plus jamais dans l'autre sens. C'était plus qu'une crainte qu'autre chose, mais ça le déstabilisait vraiment. L'atmosphère changea et sans même avoir entendu quoique ce soit, il comprit qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre. A sa posture, il constata également qu'elle était en colère, ou peut-être triste.<p>

« Elle a mangé toute sa purée. »

« Je sais puisque j'ai lavé l'assiette ! » rétorqua la jeune femme en tirant rageusement les draps.

Bon, elle était définitivement en colère. Dans ces moments-là, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, si ce n'était attendre qu'elle se décide à lui pardonner. Elle éteignit sa lampe de chevet et se tourna résolument vers le mur, dos à House.

« Bonne nuit… » marmonna-t-il.

Elle ne répondit même pas et il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de si dramatique.

« Si ça continue, Rachel va être obèse. »

Voilà. C'était ça, son gros problème. L'alimentation de sa fille… House soupira et se mordilla un instant la lèvre, cherchant ses mots.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas ma fille et que je suis à peu près aussi calé en éducation d'enfant que Wilson l'est en mariage réussi, mais si tu commences déjà à la stresser à deux ans et des poussières, elle va très mal le vivre… Et puis elle l'a mangée, cette purée ! »

« Ce n'est pas le problème, House. C'est juste que… Je passe pour la méchante. Quand tu viens, tu ramènes toujours quelque chose… Et moi, je vais être la mère « chiante », et toi tu seras le « beau-père trop cool ». Je ne veux pas de ça. Ma mère m'a suffisamment harcelé quand j'étais petite pour que je refasse les mêmes erreurs. »

« Mais Rachel a deux ans et demi ! Elle ne se rend même pas compte de ce qui lui arrive… »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'as pas besoin de l'acheter, House. Si tu es là pour elle, ça suffira amplement. »

Il y eut un silence, et Cuddy craint un instant de l'avoir blessé. Mais blesser House était presque aussi facile que de détruire la muraille de Chine avec un coton tige.

« Je ne l'achète pas. Toi, en revanche… »

Il déposa un baiser sur son omoplate et elle ne put retenir un sourire.

* * *

><p>Cuddy lança un regard désespéré à la pile de dossier qui semblait grandir à vue d'œil. Encore une soirée qu'elle passerait à travailler… Elle soupira et s'arma de son stylo encre, bien décidée à venir à bout de toute cette paperasse. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et House se laissa tomber sur le canapé.<p>

« Pfiou… Quelle journée ! » s'exclama-t-il en se saisissant d'une quelconque revue médicale qui était posée sur la table basse.

« Tu es arrivé à 11 heures ! »

« C'est l'heure à laquelle commence une journée, chez moi ! »

« Tu devrais rentrer, House. J'en ai pour des heures… »

« Wilson est avec Sam. Je suis donc condamné à te tenir compagnie toute la soirée…. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste dramatique et sortit une sucette de sa poche.

« Tu travailles trop, Cuddles. »

« Oui, je sais les lutins qui s'occupent de remplir les papiers administratifs sont une espèce en voie de disparition… » soupira-t-elle en ouvrant un nouveau dossier.

« Pauvres petites bêtes. Elles étaient bien utiles ! »

Cuddy secoua la tête et se replongea dans son travail. Elle n'entendit pas que House venait de se lever et qu'il était à présent derrière elle, à regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et elle sursauta.

« Non, ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît… » marmonna-t-elle.

« Rooooh… Mettons un peu de piment dans notre vie ! »

« Tu sais que je n'arrive pas à travailler quand tu te situes à moins d'un mètre de moi. »

« Mmmh c'est bon à savoir ! »

Elle le repoussa contre son gré, songeant que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si elle finissait son job en temps voulu.

« Bon, je vais chercher de quoi manger. Surtout, ne te laisse pas dévorer par la vilaine paperasse ! »

« Merci du conseil, ça pourrait être utile ! » ironisa-t-elle.

Oui, c'était définitivement autre chose quand il n'était plus dans la pièce. C'était plus calme, certes, mais aussi beaucoup moins… Vivant. Elle détestait l'admettre mais sa présence lui était pour ainsi dire vitale, comme si le simple fait qu'il soit là suffisait à son bonheur. C'était effrayant, parfois, de se dire qu'il était capable de changer son monde en un simple coup d'œil… Ou avec une simple salade composée, se dit-elle en le voyant revenir, les bras chargés de nourriture.

_END_

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Il me reste encore 3-4 OS... Ce ne sont pas mes préférés, mais comme je les ai écrit, autant vous les faire partager ! Merci encore pour vos commentaires :)<em>


	7. Le pouvoir de la télécommande

_Le pouvoir de la télécommande  
><em>

_N/A :_ Nouvel OS ; House & Cuddy ont établis des règles.

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente de constater que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir été complétement dégoûtée par la manière dont s'est fini le Huddy... Du grand n'importe quoi._

* * *

><p>En arrivant chez lui, House se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Il avait eu une affreuse journée ; des heures de consultation en veux-tu en voilà, des sermons et autres remontrances de Wilson par centaines et très peu de temps pour faire la sieste. Il ferma les yeux, décidé à faire un petit somme, mais des coups frappés à la porte le ramenèrent à la réalité. « Entre ! » cria-t-il, sans prendre la peine de se lever.<p>

Cuddy s'engouffra dans l'appartement, un sac de courses dans les bras.

« On est mardi soir ! » rappela-t-elle joyeusement.

Et merde, pensa House. Mardi soir... C'était lui qui était de corvée cuisine, et en plus c'était Cuddy qui avait le contrôle de la télécommande ! Il ne se souvenait plus dans quel contexte ils avaient établi ce règlement stupide, mais elle devait être trop près de sa ceinture à ce moment-là pour qu'il soit en mesure de protester. Du coup, une fois par semaine, il devait jouer les maris dominés et exécuter ses tâches ménagères sans broncher. Quant au programme télévisé de la soirée... Jusqu'à maintenant, Cuddy avait été plutôt sympathique et ne l'avait pas obligé à regarder des documentaires animaliers ou des tournois de ping-pong ; de ce côté-là, il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

« Génial. J'avais presque oublié. »

« J'ai acheté de quoi faire des lasagnes végétariennes ! »

Outch. Encore une contrainte à laquelle il était plus ou moins obligé de s'adapter. Lui, carnivore invétéré, avait fait son baptême de la « nourriture pour lapin », à savoir légumes crus, soja, tofu. Au départ, il avait refusé de se plier à ce régime alimentaire, mais elle avait été tellement vexée quand il avait commencé à manger ses Chicken Wings qu'il n'avait même pas eu le droit à un baiser d'au revoir. Alors il avait accepté, EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT, de tenter de « manger sain et équilibré ». House se leva de son fauteuil et regarda le contenu du sachet en papier par-dessus l'épaule de Cuddy.

« Tu as acheté des brocolis. » grimaça-t-il en considérant le légume avec méfiance.

« Arrête un peu de jouer les gamins difficiles, House. Quand c'est bien cuisiné, c'est délicieux. »

« Mais je n'en doute pas une seconde ! »

Elle sourit, secoua la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« J'ai ramené quelques dossiers. Je vais travailler pendant que tu fais la cuisine, d'accord ? »

« Quel est l'imbécile qui a laissé passer la loi qui autorisait l'émancipation des femmes ? » gémit-il. En guise de réponse, il reçut un magasine en pleine tête ponctué d'un « macho ! », bien mérité, il devait le reconnaître.

* * *

><p>« Alors ? Les lasagnes du chef, elles sont comment ? »<p>

« Pas mauvaises. » avoua Cuddy en se resservant un peu de salade. « Les brocolis apportent beaucoup au plat ! »

House ne put s'empêcher de sourire et but une gorgée de son verre de vin. Les repas étaient les moments qu'il redoutait le plus. Il était plus ou moins obligé de faire la conversation, s'il voulait éviter les silences pesants. Au départ, il avait eu beaucoup de mal ; il connaissait Cuddy depuis des années, savait parfaitement les sujets qu'il pouvait aborder avec elle et ceux qu'il ne pouvait pas, cependant, il avait la désagréable impression d'être un de ces homme politique dont le moindre mot est le fruit d'une sélection et d'une réflexion intense. Le matin, il se retrouvait à grimacer face à son miroir en se demandant de quoi ils pourraient bien parler. Cuddy avait très vite compris son petit manège, et elle n'avait pas su comment elle devait le prendre ; ce qu'elle aimait dans leur relation, c'était sa spontanéité. Ils n'avaient jamais rien de prévu, tout était organisé au dernier moment. Bon, parfois, cela se soldait par une bonne prise de tête, mais la plupart du temps, ça fonctionnait. Alors elle lui avait dit qu'elle se fichait complètement du silence et que, au contraire, ça leur ferait du bien à tous les deux. Evidemment, il y avait toujours un ragot de l'hôpital qu'ils pouvaient commenter, une anecdote sur Wilson ou encore un patient de House... Au fond, ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à se dire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ce soir ? »

« Tu verras ! Chaque chose en son temps ! D'abord, je veux un dessert. »

« Je veux, je veux ! C'est comme ça qu'on demande ? » fît mine de s'indigner le diagnosticien en se retournant pour ouvrir le frigidaire.

« S'il te plaît mon chéri ! » s'exclama Cuddy, un sourire aux lèvres. House détestait les surnoms et elle adorait le taquiner en lui infligeant les pires mots doux. Il grimaça et sortit un plat recouvert d'une feuille de papier aluminium.

« Crumble aux fruits rouges ! » annonça-t-il fièrement en dévoilant le dessert. Après son séjour à Mayfield, il s'était découvert un intérêt jusqu'alors insoupçonné pour la cuisine et malgré ce qu'il faisait croire, il était à l'aise parmi les casseroles.

« Mmmh. Beau travail ! »

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, House se plaignant de Wilson qui n'allait pas tarder à « le pousser à commettre un acte de violence extrême », s'il ne se décidait pas à lui « lâcher la grappe ». Finalement, Cuddy se sacrifia et fit la vaisselle pendant que le diagnosticien l'attendait sur le canapé, feuilletant le programme télé.

« J'ai ramené quelque chose à regarder. » annonça la jeune femme en fouillant dans son sac à main, à la recherche du fameux film. « Tu as bien un magnétoscope ? »

« Yép, mais il est très sélectif, il ne lit que les por... »

« Et bien ça devrait marcher avec ça alors ! »

« Sérieusement ? Tu as ramené un porno ? » s'étonna House, sachant très bien qu'il rêvait éveillé.

« Non, mais il y a des scènes de nu. J'ai trois ans et je prends un bain ! »

Cuddy ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de son diagnosticien.

« Tu n'as quand même pas ramené des vidéos de ton enfance ? Où on te voit sur un manège, à la plage, sur les genoux du père Noël et autres situations totalement barbantes ? »

« Pas _des_ vidéos, une seule. »

Ignorant les soupirs et les regards noirs de House, Cuddy mit la cassette.

« Tu ne veux pas regarder la chaîne parlementaire plutôt ? » tenta le diagnosticien, en désespoir de cause.

«Celui qui détient la télécommande détient le pouvoir ! C'est toi même qui as énoncé cette loi... On est mardi, c'est moi qui ai le pouvoir ! »

« Quel imbécile... »

Le film commença, montrant une Lisa Cuddy haute comme trois pommes, faisant du vélo dans un jardin à la pelouse d'un vert fluo n'ayant rien de naturel. House leva les yeux au ciel et posa son bras sur le dossier du fauteuil, derrière les épaules de Cuddy.

« Oh, pitié... Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je t'ai fait un crumble aux fruits rouges... »

« Chuuut ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre ! »

Pendant une heure, House eut droit aux anniversaires avec toute la famille, aux sorties au zoo, à l'aquarium, à la première rentrée des classes et à tout un tas d'autres événements. Quand la cassette se termina, il eut envie de remercier le ciel d'avoir achevé son calvaire et formula des promesses de vengeance à l'encontre de sa compagne... Dont la tête avait atterri sur son épaule, dans son sommeil. Quoi ! Elle l'obligeait à regarder ça et elle s'endormait avant la fin ? Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres. Tant qu'elle dormait, c'était lui qui le détenait, le pouvoir de la télécommande...

_END_

* * *

><p><em>Les deux prochains OS formeront en fait un two shots. Je vais à Paris cette semaine, et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous les poster avant mon retour, mais je verrais ce que je peux faire :) <em>


	8. Plus ou moins

_+ ou –_

_N/A : Ou comment Cuddy gère les additions. Cet OS est en fait un two shot._

_Merci pour vos commentaires ! Voilà deux OS supplémentaires, qui, je pense, peuvent faire office de conclusion si vous aimez le drama._

* * *

><p>Il y avait vraiment des jours où elle regrettait d'être née.<p>

Elle avait eu une tonne de problèmes à l'hôpital un donateur qui avait décidé que son argent serait mieux sur son compte en banque, un nouveau médecin qui avait failli tuer une patiente en lui faisant une mauvaise prescription, un adolescent qui avait tenté de forcer le cadenas de la pharmacie, sa nourrice qui l'avait lâché au dernier moment… Et House qui était partit en conférence à Boston, accompagné de Wilson. Il avait presque accepté sans faire de scandale, ce qui était sûrement dû au fait que l'hôtel qui les accueillerait était en Open Bar. Elle était donc complètement seule, condamnée à rester à l'hôpital jusqu'à une heure plus que déraisonnable. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle se rendit compte qu'il était plus de huit heures du soir et qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis onze heures. Elle signa une dernière feuille et se dirigea vers la cafétéria, désirant soulager son estomac au plus vite pour ne pas prendre trop de retard sur son travail. Malgré l'heure raisonnable, il n'y avait déjà plus grand monde qui prenait son repas dans la grande salle. Elle prit un plateau et le remplit sans faire vraiment attention à son contenu. Elle avait faim, point barre. Il y avait une table de libre juste à côté de la sortie et elle s'y installa. Elle avala machinalement une bouchée de ce avec quoi elle avait rempli son assiette, mais se stoppa net dans sa mastication.

Des calamars.

Elle n'avait jamais franchement détesté ce plat, elle ne l'avait jamais adoré non plus… Mais à cet instant, elle se rendit compte à quel point la texture de la chose était désagréable et à quel point le goût lui déplaisait. Son estomac se rebella et elle ferma les yeux pour lutter contre la nausée. Elle nota quelque part dans un petit coin de son cerveau de ne plus jamais manger d'encornet et préféra se rabattre sur son dessert, une part de tarte aux pommes. Expédiant très vite son léger repas, elle retourna à son travail. A l'instant même où elle franchit la porte de son bureau, son portable se mit à vibrer et elle ne put retenir un grand sourire en voyant l'identifiant qui s'affichait.

« House ! » s'exclama-t-elle en décrochant, ravie qu'il ait pris l'initiative de lui téléphoner.

_« Salut Cuddy. Comment vont les affaires ? »_

« Si tu savais… Les sept plaies d'Egypte me sont tombées dessus aujourd'hui. »

_« Vraiment ? L'hôpital a été envahi par les sauterelles ? » _

« Très drôle. La nounou m'a encore lâché, il va falloir que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre… »

_« Je suis sûr que Cameron a une petite sœur adolescente qui se ferait une joie de s'extasier devant un petit être tout rose… »_

« Cameron ne travaille plus ici depuis plus de six mois, House. »

_« Je sais. Mais sa sœur ne nous a rien fait de mal, ELLE ! »_

« Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'a même pas de sœur… »

_« Bon, et bien il faut se rabattre sur autre chose ! Un chien de garde ? »_

« House ! »

_« D'accord, d'accord… Je te laisse gérer ça toute seule ! »_

« J'espère que tu ne traumatises pas trop Wilson. »

_« C'est lui qui me traumatise ! D'ailleurs je vais y aller, il m'attend au bar ! »_

Cuddy fronça les sourcils et retint un « ne bois pas trop », sachant très bien que le diagnosticien ne l'écouterait pas.

« Tu me manques House. »

_« Je sais. A bientôt, Cuddles. »_

Elle laissa le téléphone contre son oreille plus longtemps que nécessaire et des larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être ridicule parfois ! Mais il lui manquait affreusement. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'être seule chez elle le soir, elle n'avait plus l'habitude de passer une journée en tête à tête avec son bureau sans qu'il ne vienne l'embrasser ou simplement l'embêter. Bref, elle n'avait plus l'habitude de vivre sans lui. Les larmes laissèrent la place aux sanglots et elle eut soudain envie de la rappeler, juste pour entendre sa voix. Elle s'apprêtait à composer le numéro quand elle se rendit compte qu'il la trouverait totalement pathétique et qu'il se moquerait sûrement d'elle. Cette pensée fit couler encore plus de larmes et elle se munit d'une demi-douzaine de mouchoir en papier. C'était… bizarre. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi sensible. Oh, certes, elle avait ses passages à vide, ses moments au cours desquels elle avait l'impression que tout lui échappait… Mais elle ne se laissait jamais aller si facilement ! Elle balaya son bureau du regard et pris soudain conscience de quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas de yaourt glacé. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'elle n'en avait pas mangé… Et le seul fait de penser au dessert lui donna la nausée.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

* * *

><p>La pharmacie à côté de l'hôpital était presque vide. Evidemment, elle aurait pu se rendre à celle qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée… Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'attiser des rumeurs. Et surtout, elle n'avait pas envie de se faire de faux espoirs. Enfin, elle était médecin et elle savait que certains symptômes ne trompaient pas :<p>

_Nausée + émotivité exagérée + absence de yaourt glacé = Oups._

Elle trouva son bonheur et fit son possible pour ne pas pleurer devant le grand sourire de la pharmacienne. Quel que soit le résultat… Elle avait du soucis à se faire.

* * *

><p>Un petit plus apparut et elle crût que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.<p>

_Non non non et… Non !_

C'était totalement impossible ! Enfin, pas tant que ça… Elle n'avait pas été particulièrement vigilante ces derniers temps et House ne semblait pas vraiment préoccupé des « dommages collatéraux » non plus. Seulement maintenant, elle était dans une situation des plus inconfortables… Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle porta une main à son ventre. Elle avait toujours voulu un enfant elle avait Rachel. Il y a cinq ans, elle aurait voulu l'enfant de House plus que tout au monde mais elle n'avait pas osé lui demander, certaine qu'il aurait refusé. Et puis à l'époque, elle ne soupçonnait pas une seconde que le diagnosticien avait pour elle des intérêts autres que sexuels… Elle se passa une main sur le visage et décida qu'il était grand temps qu'elle rentre chez elle.

* * *

><p>House fronça les sourcils quand il ne vit personne dans le hall de l'aéroport. Sam n'avait pas pu venir chercher Wilson parce qu'elle devait rester auprès de sa mère qui était souffrante ou quelque chose dans le genre une excuse probablement bidon que l'oncologue avait gobé sans remettre en doute la parole de sa petite-amie une seconde, selon le diagnosticien. Ils avaient appelé un taxi qui tardait à arriver.<p>

« Cuddy n'a pas pu venir te chercher ? »

« Elle a très probablement d'autres chats à fouetter. Ne vois aucune insinuation SM dans cette expression ! »

L'oncologue leva les yeux au ciel et regarda ses chaussures, sentant le malaise grandir.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas entre vous ? » finit-il par oser demander.

« Pas à ma connaissance. »

Bon, apparemment, House ne ressentait pas le besoin de se confier. Wilson haussa les épaules et fit signe au taxi qui venait d'arriver. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de tout le trajet et ce silence angoissa l'oncologue au plus haut point. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ses deux amis ? House semblait réellement préoccupé, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Le chauffeur le déposa devant chez lui et Wilson le regarda pousser la porte de son appartement pendant quelques secondes, avant que le taxi ne redémarre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

><p>Le diagnosticien laissa sa valise dans l'entrée et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, déjà à la recherche de la télécommande de la télévision. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose de potentiellement regardable en milieu d'après-midi… se dit-il en commençant à zapper. Mais Cuddy, ou plutôt la non-présence de Cuddy occupait son esprit. Après réflexion, c'est vrai qu'elle lui avait paru bizarre, la veille au téléphone. Elle n'avait pratiquement rien dit et il avait bien sentit que quelque chose la tracassait. Il s'arrêta sur une rediffusion de Friends et tenta de suivre l'épisode, mais son esprit était décidément ailleurs. Il soupira et saisit son portable, qui vibra au même moment. Un nouveau message de Cuddy. L'appréhension le gagna et il mit un certain temps avant d'appuyer sur la touche qui lui permettrait de lire le SMS.<p>

_« Je t'attends à la maison. »_

Dans le genre sommaire, c'était sommaire. Si Cuddy n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement expressif -sauf quand elle lui hurlait dessus-, elle n'était pas non plus du genre à laisser planer le mystère et pourtant, il avait la désagréable impression que c'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il hésita à lui répondre qu'il ne pouvait pas venir dans l'immédiat, mais de toute façon, il devrait faire face au problème alors autant se lancer tout de suite. Il se saisit de ses clefs de moto et prit quelques affaires dans son sac, au cas où.

* * *

><p>« Rachel, chérie, ne mets pas ça en bouche s'il te plaît ! »<p>

Cuddy était appuyée contre sa porte d'entrée, surveillant d'un œil distrait sa fille qui s'amusait dans le salon. Il fallait qu'elle le dise à House au plus vite. Elle ne voulait pas attendre qu'il le découvre lui-même, bien qu'elle savait qu'observateur comme il était, il ne mettrait pas bien longtemps… Mais elle devait lui annoncer, pour être honnête avec lui, mais en même temps avec elle. Histoire de tuer dans l'œuf tous les faux espoirs qui commençaient déjà à s'immiscer dans son esprit. La réaction de House la terrifiait. S'il lui disait de choisir… Elle ne saurait pas quoi répondre. A son âge, une grossesse était encore envisageable mais elle n'aurait pas une nouvelle chance. Mais à son âge, elle n'aurait certainement pas non plus l'occasion de trouver un autre « homme de sa vie »… Elle ferma les yeux et se demanda s'il allait lui en vouloir. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il croit qu'elle l'avait fait à ses dépens et qu'elle l'avait… Utilisé. Si elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'un enfant était une source continuelle de joie, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé qu'il pouvait également être le contraire. Elle ne voulait pas perdre House, parce qu'elle l'aimait depuis trop longtemps, mais elle ne pouvait définitivement pas envisager l'avortement. Dans les deux cas, elle était perdante. Oh, évidemment, il y avait une infime possibilité pour que House assume et qu'il accepte d'élever son fils ou sa fille… Mais elle ne voulait pas se perdre de ce côté-là. Rachel se mit à rire sans raison apparente et Cuddy sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle aurait toujours au moins sa fille.

Des coups répétés à la porte la firent sursauter et elle laissa la petite un instant pour aller ouvrir. House se tenait devant elle et elle fut surprise de remarquer la barre d'inquiétude qui apparaissait sur son front. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant et s'empressa de l'embrasser, laissant ses bras se perdrent autour de son cou.

« Salut. » sourit-il en la gardant contre lui un petit moment.

« Salut. Alors ? Ca été ? »

« Si tu avais vu Wilson draguer la serveuse du bar de l'hôtel ! Alors qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour moi… Outch ! » s'exclama-t-il, surprit par le coup de coude de Cuddy. « Pas besoin d'être violente, elle ne t'arrivait pas à la cheville ! »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu as manqué à Rachel. Elle n'a eu personne pour lui apprendre des bêtises ces derniers jours… »

A l'entente de son prénom, la petite leva la tête et se mit immédiatement debout en reconnaissant le visiteur elle se mit à courir et se jeta littéralement contre le diagnosticien qui vacilla sous l'impact.

« House ! » s'exclama-t-elle, tendant les bras dans l'attente d'une étreinte. Le sollicité hésita et finit par soulever Rachel afin de la caler sur sa hanche. Seulement la petite se blottit au creux de son cou et cette réaction étonna House au plus haut point.

« House. » répéta la petite, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Yép microbe. Je te repose sur la terre ferme. »

Cuddy avait observé la scène et cette démonstration d'affection l'avait… Rassurée.

« Tu veux un café ? » proposa la jeune femme, se dirigeant déjà vers la cuisine.

« Faute de mieux ! »

Elle ne releva pas sa remarque et prit place devant la cafetière. House s'était assis sur le canapé et il massait machinalement sa cuisse. Cuddy se mordit la lèvre et apporta les deux tasses au salon.

« Ca, c'est de l'efficacité ! »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et elle fut surprise de sentir un bras entourer ses épaules.

« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. » murmura-t-il, si bas qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir réellement entendu. Elle sourit et l'embrassa, se disant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le ferait. Il fallait qu'elle se jète à l'eau.

« House… On a un… Problème. Enfin, je ne sais pas si on peut appeler « ça » comme ça… »

« Quoi ? Rachel veut entrer au couvent ? »

« C'est vraiment très sérieux. Il faut que tu me laisses parler, s'il te plaît… J'ai remarqué que je présentais certains symptômes. »

« Tu es malade ? »

Un éclair de panique passa dans son regard et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Non, House. Je suis enceinte. »

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma immédiatement. Le silence qui suivit la déclaration sembla durer des heures.

« Ce n'était pas intentionnel, je te le jure… Seulement, c'est arrivé. J'ai fait plusieurs tests et les résultats de la prise de sang l'ont confirmé. Je ne te demande rien, House. Je ne te forcerai pas à avoir ce bébé. »

Il baissa les yeux et se perdit dans la contemplation du parquet. Dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas était un euphémisme.

« Tu sais que je serai un père affreux. J'ai pas eu un très bon exemple, il faut dire… »

« Tu n'es pas comme ton père, House. Je sais que c'est un choix difficile et que ça changerait beaucoup de choses dans ta vie… Dans notre vie. Mais j'aimerais que tu y penses sérieusement. »

Le diagnosticien soupira profondément. Il prit sa tasse de café, la vida rapidement et marmonna qu'il devait prendre l'air. Cuddy laissa les larmes couler.

_TBC…_


	9. La théorie du pansement

_La théorie du pansement_

_N/A : House & Cuddy se retrouvent face à un mur._

* * *

><p>House fit quelques pas dans la rue et se posa sur un banc, situé en face de la maison de Cuddy. Dommage que personne n'ait pris la peine de le filmer quand elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était enceinte la tête qu'il avait dû faire en cet instant aurait été digne de tous les records. Sérieusement… Qu'est-ce que LUI pourrait faire d'un bébé ? Un mélange entre les gènes d'une doyenne d'hôpital névrosée et d'un con asocial… Non, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ce « cadeau » à l'humanité. Sérieusement, il y avait une bonne centaine de raisons qui le dissuadait d'avoir un enfant là, tout de suite, il aurait même pu en citer mille ! Il ne demanderait jamais à Cuddy d'avorter, parce qu'il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait toute sa vie si elle le faisait. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire de garder le bébé, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Seulement il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec Cuddy s'il n'était pas prêt à assumer cet enfant. Après tout, elle avait déjà Rachel ! Une gamine dans les pattes, ça ne lui suffisait pas ? Bon, s'il commençait à raisonner de la sorte, il n'arriverait à rien. Il fallait qu'il en parle avec son tableau blanc humain, à savoir Wilson. Il prit son portable et parcourut rapidement le répertoire avant de tomber sur le numéro de son ami, qui décrocha au bout de quelques sonneries.<p>

« _House ! Cela fait une heure qu'on s'est quitté, et je te manque déjà ?_ »

« Tu aimerais bien. J'ai besoin de ton cerveau dérangé. »

« _Mais je t'en prie, c'est siii gentiment demandé !_ » ironisa l'oncologue, à l'autre bout du fil.

« Cuddy a un polichinelle dans le tiroir. »

_« Cuddy a… Quoi ? »_

« Elle est enceinte. En cloque. Elle a… »

_« J'ai saisi l'idée ! Elle est enceinte de… Toi ? »_

« Figure toi que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lui poser la question ! »

Le silence se fit et s'installa un long moment.

_« C'est… Wow. »_

« On peut se rejoindre quelque part ? »

_« Dans 20 minutes chez Peters. »_

House raccrocha et se demanda s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Quoiqu'il dise, Wilson ne pouvait que l'aider… Non ?

* * *

><p>Wilson appuya ses coudes sur la table et se pencha légèrement en avant, considérant son ami d'un regard méfiant.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je vais commander un whisky. »

« Pour le bébé House ! »

« Oh, ça… » soupira la diagnosticien.

« Oui, 'ça'. Tu en as parlé avec Cuddy ? »

House haussa les épaules et joua un instant avec ses clefs de moto qui étaient posées sur la table. En fait, il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour une discussion.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu te dis tu penses que tu seras un mauvais père, que tu ne sauras pas t'y prendre… »

« Je ne pense pas. J'affirme. »

« House ! Tu es parfois irresponsable, stupide, borné, trop sûr de toi… »

« Arrête les compliments, je vais rougir. » marmonna-t-il.

« … Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas. Des milliards d'hommes l'ont fait avant toi, après tout. »

« Si on a ce gosse Wilson, on sera lié pour toujours. C'est de Cuddy et moi dont je parle, évidemment ! »

L'oncologue fronça les sourcils et se tut un instant. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien qu'un enfant était bien la dernière chose que House pourrait assumer cependant, il savait aussi que Cuddy n'abandonnerait pas ce rêve. Certes, elle avait eu Rachel, mais ce serait diffèrent cette fois… Si elle avait cet enfant.

« Et ? Ce serait si terrible que ça si tu devais passer le reste de ta vie avec elle ? »

« Sois un peu réaliste, Wilson. Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle pourrait me supporter si longtemps ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je deviendrai l'homme parfait parce que je lui ai fait un gnard. »

« Je suis à peu près sûr que ça ne lui est jamais venu à l'idée. »

House se tut et porta une main à sa cuisse. Qu'il aurait l'air malin, à boitiller derrière une poussette ! S'il avait beau ne pas faire cas des remarques des autres, il savait que les réflexions sur son handicap affecteraient un enfant. Quel gamin voudrait d'un père infirme, ex-drogué par-dessus le marché ?

« Ce n'est pas une décision facile, House. Il n'y a ni bonne, ni mauvaise réponse. Seulement dans les deux cas… La fuite ne sera pas une option. »

« Est-ce que tu ne me prendrais pas pour un lâche, par le plus grand des hasards ? »

Wilson soupira.

« Je te préviens seulement qu'il faut que tu sois prêt à assumer. »

« Et c'est bien là que réside le problème… » marmonna le diagnosticien.

* * *

><p>Cuddy s'essuya le front du revers de la main et continua de courir. Il était tard, mais elle avait eu grand besoin de s'aérer un peu. Rachel était chez la voisine, le temps pour sa mère de s'adonner à son jogging. Rachel… Elle passait la grande majorité de son temps avec sa nourrice et ne partageait que de trop rares moment avec sa mère adoptive. Certes, Cuddy pouvait profiter de sa fille le week-end et le soir c'était –pratiquement- toujours elle qui la couchait, mais elle n'était plus sûre que cela leur suffisait. En adoptant Rachel, Cuddy savait bien qu'elle devrait faire des efforts et lâcher un peu son cher hôpital afin d'alléger son emploi du temps. Sentant le point de côté venir, la jeune femme s'arrêta et s'adossa à un arbre qui bordait l'allée. Elle avait toujours voulu une famille nombreuse. Bon, une fois qu'elle avait opté pour une carrière de médecin, elle savait que ce rêve serait difficilement réalisable et elle s'était dit qu'un ou deux enfants suffiraient à son bonheur. Le temps avait passé et elle était restée seule. Puis il y avait eu l'adoption, il y avait eu Lucas – une erreur, elle pouvait bien l'admettre désormais-, et enfin… House. Pouvait-elle vraiment tout gâcher pour réaliser un rêve qui n'avait plus raison d'être ? Pouvait-elle mettre fin à une relation pour laquelle elle avait déjà tant souffert, pour laquelle elle avait déjà tant donné ? Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle l'essuya rapidement. Souvent, elle se disait que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour House était totalement insensé et… Irréel. Elle l'avait parfois détesté, maudit, admiré mais au fond, elle l'avait toujours aimé. Elle ne croyait pas aux âmes sœurs, à Platon et son histoire d'êtres destinés à se trouver pour ne jamais se séparer. Pourtant, en plus de vingt ans, elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser à House. Elle reprit sa course.<p>

* * *

><p>Allongé sur le canapé de Cuddy, les bras croisés derrière la tête, House surveillait distraitement Rachel qui s'amusait avec le piano-jouet qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. La voisine l'avait vu entrer et elle lui avait demandé s'il pouvait reprendre la fillette parce qu'elle devait aller chercher son fils à son club de football… Ou bien de karaté ? Bref, ce n'était pas vraiment important. Il n'avait toujours pas pris de décision, mais il s'était dit que la meilleure option était sans aucun doute d'en parler avec Cuddy… Qui venait d'ailleurs de pousser la porte, en sueur et ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle sursauta quand elle le vit et leva les yeux au ciel, gagnant immédiatement la salle de bain. D'accord. Ça commençait mal, se dit House en soupirant. Il devrait attendre qu'elle prenne sa douche.<p>

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle sortit de la pièce et rejoignit le diagnosticien sur le canapé. Rachel grimpa sur ses genoux et se blottit contre elle, son pouce fourré dans sa bouche. « Maman. » chuchota la petite.

Cuddy lui sourit et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Dodo ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère et se dirigea vers House, prenant appui sur ses genoux elle se hissa tant bien que mal sous le regard médusé du diagnosticien.

« Bonne nuit, House. »

Le concerné ne put retenir un sourire face à cette déclaration solennelle et serra imperceptiblement Rachel contre lui. La fillette se saisit de son chien en peluche et se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivie de près par Cuddy.

Rachel était au lit depuis une demi-heure, et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas adressé la parole. Elle semblait perdue dans la contemplation de ses mains tandis qu'il faisait tournoyer un stylo récupéré dans un quelconque tiroir.

« Tu sais… J'ai toujours trouvé la théorie du pansement pas si bête que ça. On l'arrache rapidement, et ça fait moins mal. » finit-elle par déclarer, rompant le silence devenu quasi religieux.

« Je n'ai pas de réponse à t'offrir. Pour l'instant… J'en sais foutrement rien. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable d'assumer un gosse. Très sincèrement, je ne crois pas. »

« Donc ? On fait comme si de rien n'était et on en reparle dans neuf mois ? »

« C'est mon idée principale. Après, il faut peaufiner quelques trucs… »

« House. Il est hors de question qu'on évite le sujet et qu'on continue de vivre comme si je ne portais pas NOTRE bébé ! Je n'ai aucun moyen de te convaincre, et je ne vais même pas essayer, à vrai dire. C'est ton choix. Je peux te laisser un moment de réflexion, mais je ne t'attendrai pas éternellement. » lâcha-t-elle, épuisée d'avance par une conversation qu'elle savait sans issue. House ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer le tapis, où le stylo tournoyant avait fini par échouer.

« Je suis désolé, Cuddy. »

Il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa brièvement et sortit de la maison sans se retourner. Elle sentit les larmes déborder et ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle put, se concentrant sur ce dernier baiser. Ça avait été rapide, bref et horriblement douloureux. C'était de la connerie, cette histoire de pansement, pensa-t-elle alors que ses sanglots s'intensifiaient.

_TBC..._

* * *

><p><em>Alors pour ceux qui préfèrent terminer sur une note positive mais définitivement moins Housienne à mon goût, il y aura une sorte de petit épilogue. Sinon, vous venez de lire la version "drama" ! Merci pour vos commentaires, je ne vous le dirais jamais assez... Je poste la fin dans les jours à venir.<em>


	10. Hiver

_Hiver_

_N/A : La vie continue._

_N/A bis : On va dire que le premier OS de cette série se passe en mai, si on part du principe que Help Me s'est déroulé début avril. Depuis « La théorie du pansement », il s'est écoulé un peu plus de deux mois._

* * *

><p>Cuddy grimaça et remonta un peu plus son épaisse écharpe sur la partie inférieure de son visage. Le mois de novembre était absolument glacial et la chute des températures ne semblait pas décider à s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Elle frotta ses mains entre elles et parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait de l'hôpital. Les portes vitrés s'ouvrirent tout d'un coup et elle se retrouva face à House. Les cernes prononcés sous ses yeux et ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude semblaient lui crier son manque de sommeil. Il avait un cas depuis trois jours, un adolescent de seize ans dont l'état se dégradait inexplicablement. Le fait qu'il quitte l'hôpital était soit un très bon, soit un très mauvais signe. Soit le patient était guéri, soit il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui. Cuddy l'interrogea du regard, ignorant l'effet que lui faisait ses yeux d'un bleu qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à décrire précisément.<p>

« Il sera sur pied d'ici quelques jours. Il devra rester sous dialyse, mais il est tiré d'affaire. »

Elle hocha la tête et resta debout un instant, dans le froid, à le regarder claudiquer vers le parking. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil à son ventre. Son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir doucement mais sûrement. Enfin, elle, elle le remarquait mais sa grossesse était encore tenue secrète et personne n'avait deviné son état. Elle appréhendait le moment où tout le monde serait au courant ; le lendemain même de sa rupture avec House, tout le monde semblait avoir été mis au parfum et elle avait détesté la pitié qu'elle avait pu lire dans pas mal de regard. _« Ah quoi s'attendait-elle, avec un connard pareil ? »_ avait-elle même entendu. Souvent, elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait d'avorter pour sauver sa relation. Parce que la vie sans House lui semblait horriblement triste, même avec une promesse de bonheur sans fin attendue quelques mois plus tard. Les larmes menacèrent encore une fois de couler et elle maudit le rush d'hormones qu'elle subissait sans cesse ces derniers jours. La veille, elle s'était mise à pleurer bêtement parce qu'elle avait vu une affiche de publicité pour la finale des Monster Trucks dans le programme télé. Si elle avait été avec House, elle savait qu'il l'aurait forcé à regarder. Elle aurait fait semblant de détester ça, mais elle aurait profité de la soirée pour le regarder et pour se blottir contre lui. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait laissé tomber son émission et se serait concentré sur quelque chose de plus important ; ses lèvres par exemple… Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et le sentiment de honte lui fit secouer la tête. Se dire qu'elle était pitoyable était un terme trop faible pour elle. Sérieusement, sa situation était triste à pleurer… Elle avait 40 ans, une fille à charge, elle était enceinte d'un homme qui l'avait laissé tomber sans plus de cérémonie et elle était en train de fantasmer sur lui ! Quelle était la prochaine étape ? Apprendre qu'elle attendait des triplets ? Elle chassa immédiatement cette pensée de son esprit et se mit en mode « travail », sa dignité ressurgissant à l'instant même où elle franchit les portes de son bureau.

* * *

><p>« Wilson… Est-ce que ce sont des fraises ? »<p>

Cuddy fronça les sourcils et dévisagea l'oncologue qui lui offrait un sourire mal assuré. Son ami venait de pénétrer dans la pièce et il tenait entre ses mains une barquette de fruits rouges qu'il brandissait devant lui comme s'ils étaient une sorte de Saint Graal. Il s'approcha du bureau de sa patronne et y déposa le précieux panier. Sceptique, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« On dit que les femmes enceintes ont des envies de fraises. Je pensais que ça vous ferez plaisir d'en avoir à disposition, au cas où ! »

« C'est gentil Wilson, mais pour l'instant, la seule tendance alimentaire que j'ai montré est une répulsion pour les calmars… » expliqua Cuddy en secouant la tête.

« Pas d'envie de fraise alors ? » s'étonna l'oncologue, visiblement déçu.

« Désolée. Cela viendra peut-être. »

Il hocha la tête, affichant un air un peu contrit. Cuddy aurait pu jurer que sa visite n'était pas une visite de simple courtoisie mais elle ne chercha pas à savoir ce que voulait précisément Wilson elle savait que, de près ou de loin, ça devait concerner House.

« Lisa…Je sais que toute cette histoire ne me regarde pas, mais je sais aussi que vous souffrez. Autant que lui. Il faut juste que vous lui laissiez un peu de temps. Qu'il se rende compte de… L'importance de la chose. »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie.

« Je crois que le problème est tout autre, Wilson. A mon avis, il a très bien saisi « l'importance de la chose ». Il a juste choisi une option parmi d'autres et je ne lui en veux pas. Il vaut mieux qu'il soit partit tant qu'il en avait encore la possibilité. »

L'oncologue ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il se rendit compte que rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne pourrait changer le point de vue de sa supérieure. Il prétexta un rendez-vous et quitta le bureau sans insister.

* * *

><p>House grimaça et sa main se referma sur sa cuisse sans qu'il ne puisse maîtriser son geste. La période hivernale était un véritable enfer pour lui, la douleur à sa jambe étant multipliée par deux en ces moments de froids intenses. Il se servit un scotch qu'il but cul sec, profitant momentanément de la chaleur que lui procurait l'alcool. Si la séparation avec Stacy avait été difficile pour lui, elle avait au moins eu le mérite d'être facilitée par le départ de cette dernière. Elle s'était pris un petit appartement dans la banlieue de Washington où elle avait ouvert son propre cabinet d'avocat, et les kilomètres avaient contribués à accélérer la « guérison ». Aujourd'hui, il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de partir également, de mettre de la distance entre Cuddy et lui. La voir tous les jours ne facilitait pas les choses, bien au contraire ; il suffisait qu'il la croise dans le couloir, qu'il la voit seule dans son bureau pour que tous les souvenirs de leur relation reviennent à la surface. Il se demandait parfois s'il pouvait se permettre de revenir vers elle, seulement la perspective de devenir « père » lui semblait totalement –et irrémédiablement- inenvisageable. Certes, le courant était plutôt bien passé avec Rachel. Certes, il avait vraiment apprécié la petite fille et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, sa compagnie était loin de lui être désagréable… Mais il n'était pas son père et son éducation allait être entièrement assurée par Cuddy sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire. Il ne voulait simplement pas être responsable de quelqu'un, sachant qu'il avait parfois du mal à s'occuper de lui même ! Son regard se perdit dans le vide et il se souvint de l'échange qu'ils avaient eu le matin même. Enfin, échange… Il avait dit une phrase, elle avait acquiescé et il était parti. Son manteau était relativement moulant et il avait pu constater que son ventre s'arrondissait. C'était désormais confirmé : Lisa Cuddy allait avoir un bébé. Un garçon ? Une fille ? Il était sûr que Rachel serait ravie d'avoir un petit-frère à embêter, mais une sœur ferait également l'affaire… Wow ! Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Comme s'il était du genre à passer des heures dans une boutique pour choisir un papier peint, comme s'il serait celui qui se précipiterait pour être au premier rang d'un spectacle de danse… Seulement les faits étaient là. Il ne pouvait simplement plus continuer comme ça, à se demander quel organe de <em>son<em> bébé était actuellement en cours de formation. Voilà, c'était dit. Le petit être qui s'épanouissait dans l'utérus de Cuddy n'était qu'autre que SON bébé. Une petite partie de ses gènes flottait actuellement dans un bain de liquide amniotique et d'ici quelques mois, elle verrait la lumière du jour en hurlant et en secouant ses petits poings. A cet instant, House sentit un sourire étirer inexplicablement ses lèvres. Après tout, son esprit de sélection lui permettrait de choisir une tapisserie rapidement, et s'il avait une fille, et bien, elle ferait quelque chose comme de la poterie ou de la sculpture sur sable. Il se leva rapidement, attrapa ses clefs de moto et sortit de son appartement.

* * *

><p>Allongée sur le canapé, le regard fixé au plafond, Cuddy se concentrait tant bien que mal sur les paroles de la chanson diffusée par sa chaîne hi-fi. Le son était suffisamment faible pour ne pas réveiller Rachel et suffisamment fort pour qu'elle puisse entendre distinctement. Son portable vibra et elle fut pour le moins surprise quand elle vit le nom du destinataire du message qu'elle venait de recevoir.<p>

_Ouvre moi._

La curiosité l'emporta sur ses réticences et elle se leva pour s'exécuter. Devant elle se tenait un House relativement songeur, un paquet cadeau dans les mains.

« Salut. »

« Bonsoir. » répondit-elle.

« J'ai… J'ai acheté quelque chose pour Rachel. »

« Et pour quelle occasion ? »

Cuddy fronça les sourcils. House était devant sa porte, et il était venu la trouver pour offrir un cadeau à sa fille ? Si elle avait dit cette phrase à voix haute il y a quelques minutes, elle aurait sûrement éclaté de rire.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais l'ouvrir pour elle. »

« House… »

Il lui lança un de ses regards suppliants auxquels il était strictement impossible de résister et elle prit le paquet en soupirant. Le papier qui l'entourait était d'un jaune criard et des visages de clowns souriants y mettaient une touche de fantaisie. Cuddy enleva délicatement le scotch et sentit les larmes monter à l'instant même où elle aperçut le cadeau en question. C'était un T-shirt rose, avec une inscription blanche imprimée sur la poitrine. Grande sœur en formation. Pourquoi est-ce que House avait acheté ce vêtement ?

« Je… C'est très gentil à toi… Mais… Je n'ai encore rien dit à Rachel pour le bébé. C'est encore un peu tôt. »

« Peut-être… Peut-être que tu pourrais te servir de ça pour le faire. » dit-il doucement en désignant le T-Shirt du menton. Si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, elle aurait dit qu'il était mal à l'aise. Comme s'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

« Merci, House. Je suis fatiguée, alors je vais simplement aller me coucher. »

« Peut-être que je pourrais être là aussi. Quand tu lui donneras. » ajouta t-il précipitamment.

Cuddy n'était pas sûre de comprendre. Les yeux de House étaient anormalement brillants et son sourire mal assuré était plus éloquent que n'importe quelle explication.

« Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire quelque chose ? »

« J'ai attendu pendant une demi-heure à la caisse d'un magasin de jouets parce qu'une petite vieille a décidé d'acheter les cadeaux de Noël pour ses petits-enfants avant l'heure. Elle… Elle m'a demandé combien j'avais d'enfants. »

Cuddy attendait la suite, mais House ne semblait pas décider à poursuivre. Il secoua finalement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

« Je lui ai dit que le deuxième était en cours de préparation, et que la première n'était pas de moi. Je pense qu'elle m'a pris pour un cinglé, » commenta-t-il.

Si elle avait réussi à retenir le torrent qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses yeux pendant un certain temps, elle n'en était désormais plus capable et les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien n'y faire.

« Je pensais que tu t'étais habituée au fait qu'on me prenne pour un allumé. » plaisanta House. « Ca ne devrait plus te faire pleurer, désormais. »

Avant qu'il ait le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, une main entra un collision avec sa joue. Eberlué, il regarda Cuddy sans comprendre.

« Ca, c'est parce que tu m'as fait rater la finale des Monster Trucks. » Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues. « Et ça… C'est pour être revenu. » Sans se faire prier, il accepta le baiser qu'elle lui offrait et ancra ses mains sur sa taille.

« Tu détestes les Monster Trucks. »

« Evidemment. » murmura t-elle en posant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Timidement, elle lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre. Les yeux du diagnosticien s'agrandirent.

**END**

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà... Je ne sais pas écrire autre chose que des happy-end, je crois ! Je pense que cet OS constitue la dernière fic que j'ai écrite et que j'écrirai sur House, enfin, sur le Huddy du moins. Merci encore pour tout vos commentaires, vous êtes fantastiques !<em>


End file.
